


in which eren brings home something that is definitely not the groceries

by erenyaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenyaeger/pseuds/erenyaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From Eren’s sweater sleeves two wide black eyes turned and peeked out at the blonde at the sound of his voice. The wide-eyed stare was punctuated by little snorts and pants, and a small maw curling into what looked like a grin while a curly tail started wagging against Eren’s chest.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Oh. Oh no. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in which eren brings home something that is definitely not the groceries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nueska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nueska/gifts).



> For nueska, who drew this absolutely wonderful eremin modern!au that is recorded in the couple's instagram posts. I wanted to contribute a vignette of my own to the series.

It was about as normal a day as it could be in the newlywed Yaegers’ household when Eren slammed the door open, calling Armin’s name desperately. Maybe he’d tried to grab too many groceries in one run again.

 

“Just a minute, sweetheart-” Armin called, figuring Eren would be okay until he got to the end of his sentence. He lost his place when he heard a small yip from the doorway, which startled him into dropping his book finally.

 

“Armin, please.” Eren whined, and Armin rushed over to the entryway where Eren stood, frantically holding what looked like a squirming, black mass of fur.

 

“Can you please close the door? My arms are a little full and I don’t want her to run off and get hurt.”

 

“Who, Eren, don’t want who to run off and what do you have in your arms—“ Armin asked, his mouth working faster than his brain could deduce the scene.

 

From Eren’s sweater sleeves two wide black eyes turned and peeked out at the blonde at the sound of his voice. The wide-eyed stare was punctuated by little snorts and pants, and a small maw curling into what looked like a grin while a curly tail started wagging against Eren’s chest.

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

“Eren,” Armin started, trying to keep as calm as possible and failing, “Eren, what in the world—“

 

“Her name is Zelda.” Eren declared, grinning that grin that made Armin melt (although admittedly that described many of them).

 

Wait. Focus. This could be bad.

 

“You… already named her.” Armin stated.

 

“Uh huh.” Eren continued smiling, staring into Armin’s eyes imploringly the same way he did when he asked Armin to take that wonderful, impromptu road trip that he still kept Polaroids of to this day, and Armin tried desperately to hold on to his ability to reason and to not melt into a pile of love-struck goop at Eren’s feet.

 

“Eren… We live in an apartment.”

 

“We have a dog park.”

 

“She’s just a puppy. She’d need it a lot.” Armin estimated from the puppy’s small size.

 

“I could use the exercise.”

 

“She needs food. And a collar. And we’d need to get her shots. Oh god Eren you have to think about vet visits…”

 

“I just got that promotion.”

 

“We’re saving for a house.”

 

“We’re pretty close. We could even get _a_ house, we’re just working on the right one.” Eren pointed out, referencing the fact that _he was getting Armin that house by the sea, dammit, because that was their dream_ … but he himself might just want a pet to go with their white picket fence.

 

Armin bit his lip.

 

“… she might belong to someone.” He half mumbled, now feeling guilty for not mentioning it sooner and now _knowing_ how attached Eren was to this idea.

 

“Nope. Co-worker’s dog had puppies and they couldn’t keep ‘em all.” Eren tried to kick the door closed with his boot, and Armin finally pressed it shut fully.

 

“… You adopted a dog on a whim?”

 

“She needed a home. Look in her eyes, Armin. She _needs_ us.”

 

Armin realized Eren was serious when he looked in his eyes, and so with a small sigh he looked down and stared into the little puppy’s face.

 

… That was a bad idea. She was cute. Really cute. And small… and where would she go if Eren gave her back…

 

“… You can’t _keep_ bringing home animals, after this, at least not in a space this small. Besides, we don’t know how she would get along with other animals.” Armin finally gave in, and Eren beamed and caught his lips. When he did Armin felt a wet, warm nuzzle against his hand, and after a few more kisses with Eren he looked down to the pup once again. She was squirming frantically now, and Eren finally set her down. No sooner than he did she about leaped up onto Armin’s leg, pawing for attention, and Armin sat down on the floor to get acquainted with a very eager new friend.

 

“Hi there.” He smiled, scratching behind her ears and earning a dramatic flop onto the hardwood floor.

 

“She loves you already. Almost as much as me.” Eren teased as Zelda stared at the blonde imploringly, waiting for a belly rub.

 

“She looks like you when you want me to play with your hair.” Armin mumbled absentmindedly, and Eren blushed as the blonde started to rub her tummy.

 

“You don’t think I look that cute.” Eren murmured, and Armin grinned.

 

“Do too. Even cuter.” Armin teased, enjoying Eren’s blush. “Yeah, isn’t that right Zelda?”

 

The dog barked, and Eren whined.

 

“Zelda, you can’t side with him on this! I just bought you home.” Eren pouted, and Armin stood up to peck his cheek.

 

“She just knows I’m right.” Armin cooed, picking the tiny ball of fur up and cradling her.

 

Eren tried to sulk at him, tried, but the sight of his cute and tiny spouse and their cute tiny dog was a little too hard to stay mad at.

 

“You two are awful.” Eren gave up, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Armin’s nose and rubbing behind Zelda’s ear, and Armin giggled.

 

“You don’t really think that.” Armin grinned, gazing up at Eren through his bangs coyly.

 

“I don’t.” Eren admitted, pressing another little kiss to Armin’s temple this time, and Zelda did her best to wedge herself between their chests for optimal warmth.

 

“She’s a people-person.” Eren commented, smiling fondly at the pup, and Armin nodded.

 

“She’s going to be a handful.” The blonde replied, and Eren laughed.

 

“Says he who’s holding our dog instead of letting her walk around.”

 

“She likes it.” Armin stuck his tongue out at the brunette, gazing back down at the dog again “Don’t you, Zelda?”

 

The dog yapped excitedly at the sound of her name, and both of them smiled.

 

“Well, you’re going to have to put her down when we get dinner ready.” Eren started…

 

…and then they realized that if they were getting hungry for dinner, Zelda must be, too.

 

“… We need dog food.” Eren finished his thought, and Armin nodded.

 

“We can’t leave her here alone. She’s not housebroken yet, is she?”

 

“No. But we don’t have a leash…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“… I might have an idea.” Armin finally offered.

 

About ten cute selfies later, Zelda was cuddled safely in Armin’s coat. She seemed to have taken quite a liking to the soft lapels of the jacket, occasionally teething on them when she thought both Armin and Eren weren’t looking.

 

The couple added “chew toys” to the list of things that they needed to get at the pet store.

 

And even with a list, the trip took _a lot_ longer than expected.

 

They meant to go in to get food, a collar and tag, a leash, and a couple of chew toys. They left with food, a collar and tag, a leash, and a couple of chew toys, a couple more chew toys, some different toys for good measures, a doggy toy box for when they got sick of having them all over the floor, a set of food bowls, a dog bed, and about three different brands of dog treats complete with a fancy “dispenser” for them that they probably didn’t even need.

 

And, of course, it probably would have taken even less time if everyone and their mother didn’t ask to pet the cute, tiny new addition to the Yaeger family.

 

“… And you said we could manage not to spend a lot on this.” Armin teased as he held the puppy and Eren pushed the cart, and Eren just grinned.

 

“I didn’t say that. I just said we had enough. You wanted it, too.”

 

“…Yeah.” Armin finally grinned, smiling down at Zelda again. Admittedly, it was really nice to share this experience with Eren.

 

He leaned over from the passenger seat to catch Eren’s lips when Eren finally finished loading the car and climbed in, and Eren kissed Armin back before patting Zelda, buckling his seatbelt, and taking his little family home.

 


End file.
